For A Sohma
by sable-fahndu
Summary: As customary for the rat in the zodiac, Yuki must choose Akito's bride. However, the new Sohma mistress is a bit homely and abused then should be. How will the family save her from Akito's wrath when she will not allow herself to be saved?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything thus I am poor. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and the anime's respected companies. If I did own this, I wouldn't be writing this thing, now would I?

A/N: This fic is completely AU and I have taken things from the anime and manga and turned them into super-mesh. Characters might come out non-canon and if this is so, I would like to remind my readers that this is a FANFICTION created by an individual who did not create the original characters and who knows not what she does when given a keyboard and these scary things called " ideas. " Read and Review please, I shall love you to an author's extent! If you have any suggestions or comments or would just like to discuss the story, don't hesistate to e-mail me. Any suggestions powers motivation and helps me learn from the stupid mistakes I continually repeat. Uh...enjoy?

Warning: This story get's a bit dark. It's got violence, minor swearing if I'm ever in the mood, Akito with evil flying onigiri side-kick. ( Evil flying onigiri side-kick is invisible. You cannot never see him. )

Prologue

Fearful fingers dug into his waist as Yuki held on to his shirt, tears streaming from his crystaline, amethyst orbs, misted and swirling as they tragically cried out for help. Something sharp and painful clawed at Hatori's heart and his guilt was only mounting.

" There's...nothing I can do..., " he hadn't meant to whisper, yet his throat was suddenly hoarse and he turned away from the child, shame clouding his mind in a shade of red across his cheeks. " It hurts Hari, it hurts so much. It's so black and he keeps the dead things there and he makes me listen to them scream. They scream so much until I realize I'm screaming with them and I'm all alone with him. " Hatori shivered, not wanting to be reminded of Yuki's screams that emitted from that room and permeated the house occasionaly. " He touches me here, " Yuki whispered. Hatori turned to see the boy gesturing to his heart and curiosity piqued his mind, " he claws and scratches until I go numb and he puts me in the in-between. "

Hatori was pale, his spine convulsing with chills, his blood running cold, " The in-between?, " his voice was cracked and he tried to swallow a few times to quench the saliva that came whenever he felt the urge to vomit. " The in-between of life and death. It's so dark Hari. So very dark- "

" -Hatori..."

Hatori slowly looked to the door to see Akito smiling patiently, hands behind his back in a mock show of innocence.

" Before you go to school with Shigure and Ayame, I wish for you to place Yuki in the room. " Hatori swallowed, his throat tight, his toung limb as he tried to give a response. There was nothing he could do for Yuki. " I'll be late if I don't leave now. " His eye's shifted to Yuki and he could see the look of defeat on the seven year old's features. " But I wan't you to do it, Hatori. Please? " Hatori knew Akito was not asking, but commanding. Hesitantly, he grasped the young rat's hand and silently made his way to the room, Akito following not far behind, Yuki's grasp tightening with every step. " I know it's not your fault, " Yuki whispered and when they had reached the door, Akito moved infront of Hatori and smiled brightly, " I will take it from here. Hurry now or you shall be late, " he said cheerfully.

Hatori nodded, giving a quick glance filled with sympathy in Yuki's direction and turned to leave. His heartbeat stopped when he had made it outside and Yuki's screams bid him goodbye.

" She's a sad little thing, isn't she?, " Shigure questioned Ayame, gesturing to the future brideof the head of the family. Ayame, strangely enough, only nodded. " It's who Yuki chose, and as the rat, it is his decision, " Hatori sighed, fearing the worst from Akito. Yuki had said that this woman was to be the one to break the Sohma curse, that the rat had seen it. But Hatori was begining to have doubt's, that Yuki had chosen this woman to only punish Akito for his abuse. The girl across the room was sickly pale, her hair dark and stringy, having no texture or mass, and her too thin body gave him the impression that she would break with the mere blowing of the wind. ' No, it's Akito that will break her, ' he thought silently as he looked at the seventeen-year old, doomed to a cursed marriage.

Pity fled from his eye's and his breath caught in his throat when she met his gaze, her ebony oscular's upon him, stopping him cold. Her eye's spoke of deeper, sadder tragedy's and he was too struck to turn away. When she focused her attention elsewhere, he finally released the breath he did not know he had been holding in. He was suddenly cold. And he didn't know why...

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, but hopefully the other chapters will be larger. Please review. I love people who review! Don't you want to feel loved?


	2. For A Sohma, I Shall

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: If your confused, just keep reading. You'll understand. Please review. Please? Pretty please?

Chapter One-For a Sohma, I Shall...

As being the closest one to the god in the Chinese zodiac, it was Yuki's right to choose Akito's bride upon the head of the family's twenty-fifth birthday. As was proper with the rat in all generations, he or she is gifted with the sight of the woman most adept to breaking the Sohma curse. Such a vision is given within a dream and upon the appointed time, it is always fate that brings the rat and his masters bride together to make the arrangement.

Following custom, Yuki did just that, feeling akward and rather shy to merely walk up to a woman he had only met within a dream and ask her if she would marry the head of his family ' and oh, by the way, what's your name? ' The woman he had seen in his vision stood before him, her eyes never scanning his form as most girls and some guy's tended to do, but merely met his own osculars in a unsettling and penetrating manner. Her hair was a dusty charcoal color; wavy and thin with no body to it, clinging to the sides of her too pale face that was small and sickly looking. Her clothes were ill-fitting on her too-thin waist and her eye's sunk within her her strange eyes that seemed to see right through him. She was not a pretty girl...

He worried about Akito's wrath at choosing such a homely wife yet their was no decision upon his part. This was the girl he had seen and upon custom, she would be the family mistress. He had made his proposal's, no names or introductions given, just pure bluntness.

And in repsonse, she merely smiled...

------Present------

He looked to her now, sitting alone across the room as Akito inspected her with a look of absolute disgust written upon his face. Akito's eye's met Yuki's in rage and fury and through all the fear, something in Yuki made him struggle not to smile in triumph. Immediately, the feeling dissipated. It was wrong to think of the girl as a victory over Akito merely because of her physical well-being. It was also wrong of her to marry the tyrant generally. Who knew what horror's awaited the seventeen year old as soon as she belonged to _him_. Would she scream as he once did? As he still did within his nightmares filled with Akito and _the room_? He shuddered at the thought. He knew now how Hatori, Kureno, and Shigure must have felt when Akito forced them to put him in the room, a wave of nusea and guilt washing over his stomach.

The girl, Shizuka he later learned, lived up to her name. She was calm, quite, and collective, her head bowed low, hands in lap as Akito inspected her, his cold eye's unmerciful. " Hatori, she needs nourishment immediately. Her pallor disgusts me. Kureno, send for a tailor, one who knows how to make her suitable enough to present herself as a Sohma. Ayame, do what you can with her face, it sickens me. " Without another word, Akito turned and quickly left the room. The family looked to the woman in pity, yet Shizuka said nothing and looked to the three needed men patiently, waiting for their attention.

" Please, Shizuka-san, you must for- " Yuki began yet was cut off by the simple smile that graced her face.

" I care not what your Akito thinks. Do what you must. " Yuki swallowed, not really knowing why and immediately, Kureno, Hatori, and Ayame stood. Momiji never hesitated an instant and ran to his future mistress with a smile, candy spilling from his pockets along the way. " May I call you Shi-chan, Shizuka-san. Shi-chan is much cuter and easier to say! " The other family members flinched at the term " cuter ", hoping the girl would not take offense, yet again she only smiled, giving a firm nod in acceptance and they began to work.

------------

" Tohru's known our secret for a few years, now. I don't know if Yuki's ever gonna make a move, where she's concerned, but if not, then I'll take her. Besides, I'm seventeen now, even if I don't look it. Hey! That makes us the same age. Silly how you don't realize things like that till much later, huh Shi-chan? "

Shizuka listened intently as Momiji continued and tried on her new clothes within her bedroom, the boy devastingly pretty and innocent as he spun about in a dark blue kimono, laughing at the way the hem fanned out. Her hair was pinned and her gace was painted properly, yet seemed to not look right due to her ill-complexion. The clothes were a better fit and the brightness of the kimono she wore now distracted the eye from her thinness. The doctor Hatori had servants lay out three seperate trays of food in the strange hope that she would miraculously fatgten up and her pallor would stablize in the mere working of one night.

" Shi-chan...why did you say yes? You didn't even know who Yuki was. Does it work out that way? Are you given a dream to? " Shizuka nodded, her eyes alight at Momiji's innocent nature. " Akito...if your not careful...he might hurt you too. " Shizuka held out her arms and without hesitation, Momiji entered them, already accustomed to his strange new friend and future mistress. " I am most adept in this generation to lift the curse. Akito, my little maple leaf, is part of the curse, " she whispered softly, running her small fingers through his gold-strung hair, Momiji slightly chilled, clinging harder than necessary. " You...you'll make Akito better? " Shizuka stared off in the distance, her muscle's tensing in preperation for the life ahead of her, " Something like that. "

-------------

" She doesn't sing. "

" What?, " Hatori questioned, pulled from his momentary work to look at Momiji, the teen's shirt wide open as Hatori's stethoscope remained in middair. " She doesn't sing. It's custommary that the lady of the house sind on New Year's. It's almost Christmas. She doesn't sing. " Hatori shook the comment off and placed the cold metal back to the cold chest, " That does pose a problem. "

" She play's the violin, " he shivered at the cold sterility of the room, atmosphere, and Hatori's eye's. " She'll play for us at the Juunishi Banquet. " " Shizuka and you have become quite close, " the doctor observed aloud, taking the stethoscope away and making notes.

" Well, she's been married to this family for six months now, Hari. I bet she wouldn't mind if you made an effort to merely say hello. " Buttoning his shirt, he hurriedly made for the door. " She doesn't sing but she play's the prettiest song's. You should listen Hari. She really want's you to. " " Wan't _me _to come watch her play? " Momiji shrugged nonchalantly, his hand turning the handle, " Dunno. That's what she said. She gets lonely. "

_Lonely?_

A/N: Looooook, another short chapter. Sorry, this was what I like to call " boring intro chapter. " Now I get to get on to the fun stuff. WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Please review.


	3. Chapter Three: He's Part of the Curse

Disclaimer: Their not mine. ( only Shizuka )

A/N: Sorry for the slowness, I don't know what's wrong with me. Finally I had a day off from work so...um...here ya go.

**Chapter Two**-" _He's Part of the Curse_ "

He winced at the sharp sound of the screeching violin as it came to an abrupt stop, his eye's meeting Shizuka's piecing one's. Her features were set into a frown as she took in Hatori's form, scrutizing and calculating as she measured him up. Pushing himself from the sakura tree, he attempted a small smile which seemed to crack at his ill-practice and made to move before the Sohma mistress, " Momiji told me you wished I came to see you play. "

She never blinked as she continued to frown and gave her curt response, " That was four months ago. " He inwardly flinched at the anger behind her words and made to smile once more, " Forgive me for not being more prompt at being at your beck and call. " He didn't fancy being reprimanded by anyone, especially one twelve years his junior. " You forget your place, " she replied, her tone light and seeming almost apologetic as their eye's locked. The innocence of her resonance didn't sway him. " Then I shall rely on you to always put me there. "

She turned away from the doctor, her hideously pink kimono swaying in turn, " I wish not to put you in your place, Hatori-san. But your avoidance is not met well by me. " He gave a slight bow, his hair slightly shifting as he placed his hands within his pocket, " I do not attempt to avoid you. "

She smirked and turned back with her instrument held firmly to her chest, " I do not appreciate liars. And denial of the mental state should be left to my " husband. " I apologize for my coldness but I desire the truth. What about me repulses you so? Is your tolerance less than that of Momiji's and Yuki's? " A wave of anger washed over him and the answer fell from his lips, to his horror, before he could stop it, " Your eye's. "

Her features were instantly emotionless as her eye's widened in ponder to his reply, " My eye's? Why my eye's Hatori-san? "

" I...don't like the way you look at me. I...I hate the way you look at everything as if you know the truth...as if you think you know what we're thinking. " He immediately felt ashamed and a jolt of immense confusion shot through his veins at the sudden burst of laughter that was emitted from her mouth. Her shoulders shook with it as she covered her mouth and he didn't know quite what to do. He liked the childlike tone in which her laughter took and it was then he noticed that he had never seen her smile. When it was over, her eye's sparkled slightly at the tears of laughter that were there and she lowered her violin to her hip.

" If it's any consolation Hatori-san, I have no clue as to what goes on in that Dragon-head of yours or any of my Sohma's. I'm sorry for disturbing you so. " Another giggle escaped her lips. Without further words, she raised her instrument while still laughing, and began playing. The air was instantly filled with a chilling serenity that seemed to sink within their souls; settling their troubles and setting their minds at peace. The music emptied and filled them over and over and she spun as the pace got faster.

" You started _without _me, " came Momiji's accusing tone from the gate as he scrambled with his own stringed instrument in a sprint to join Sizuka's side. The two joined together and the sounds grew louder in their clarity and resonance. Hatori merely smiled and closed his eye's in proper concentration.

----------------------

" Wh...why would you do that? "

Her teeth clamped around the cloth as another fit of coughing over took her and Momiji flinched at the crimson flood that was emitted from her mouth, staining the white material.

" Why did you _do_ that? "

Her shoulders shook and her breath was raspy and rattled as she coughed again, her eye's tear-stained as they locked to his. She tried to smile before the blood flooded her mouth once more and she heaved upon the floor. Momiji's hand instantly rose to his mouth as he tried to stay the bile that tried to fall from his mouth. Wincing at the disgusting taste, he swallowed it down and made for the door, almost falling at his hastiness, " I'm getting Hari, " and he was gone before his Mistress could make a protest. She sank to the floor, falling in her illness as she awaited the inevitable shock and surprise when the doctor would arrive. Yet she knew it was to be expected. It was to be the first of many sessions and she would try to be the brunt of every one of them.

-------------------

" As head of this family, it is Akito's right to punish the family as he see's fit, " Hatori tried to explain as he gently worked his fingers through his mistresses hair, rinsing the blood and bile from the thin, curly strands, " You should not have interfered. " Shizuka said nothing as Momiji stared at her with wide, tear-filled eye's, still horified by the way Akito had released his frustrations upon her. Momiji had made to enter _the room _out of simple curiosity and had been discovered by the head of the family no less. The boy was to be whipped when Shizuka had interveaned, followed by a string of searing insults, deterring Akito's anger.

" She said he was part of the curse. Akito was part of the curse and she had to lift that..." the boy whispered, his eye's unfocused and dilated and Hatori paused in his work and looked to the teenager who was shaking slightly.

" What? "

" She'll protect us from the curse. She said she would protect us from Akito..."

A/N: If it seems confusing, I promise, it get's better. And sorry for the shortness. Just wanted to try to get into Shizuka's charcter. ( Damn, I hate OC's ) Next chapter, I'll get into Tohru, Yuki and all those fun-filled people. ( Akito too ) Thank you for your reviews, there really really awesome. ( I love you! ) I hope to get more feedback so I'll get all inspired and stuff to write more chapters. Thanks for reading! Sable.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

A/N: It's been awhile since I updated, and I'm sorry. Feel free to throw rocks at me.

Chapter Four: A Simple Fix-

" I…would like to meet Tohru Honda, " she though aloud, her eye's focused to the floor, trying not to wince as Hatori circled her, wrapping the gauze around her ribs.

" Tohru? You're in no condition to- "

"- I very well can't have her visit me here, can I? How long before Akito's temper-tantrum surfaces and he releases his anger upon the girl? You could drive me there, Hatori. I would be very pleased. "

Hatori's brows furrowed at the smiling woman, pausing in his work as she smiled up at him. She was a constant nuisance! Quiet and docile she remained unless there was a disagreement between himself and her, and there were plenty arguments ensuing everyday. It never went unnoticed that Momiji always sided with her as well.

" No. "

" Yes. "

He sighed, returning to his work. " How long? " She would have chuckled if it didn't hurt so much, " Just a few hours. It's my first visit, so I'm going to be questionable. "

" Undoubtedly, you will. " He finished and turned away to light a cigarette as she dressed, trying not to wince and the slowness in which she moved.

He didn't mean to say it. It came out involuntarily, " Does it hurt that much? "

" No…not when it's for the right reasons, " she whispered. He turned to protest as she finished dressing, but her smile made him falter.

" I'm already, Hatori. "

He nodded dumbly, putting on his coat in preparation to leave. Meeting Tohru would be a fine idea…the girl was a healing mechanism all of her own, and Hatori believed that Shizuka heard the same, and secretly wanted a piece for herself.

It seemed selfish. Selfish on how they all relied on Tohru to heal them. And now, they were inviting another individual to the same antidote. However, Shizuka's case was special. And he felt no regrets.

Scene switch

" Miss. Honda. I find it very important that we become good friends, " she whispered, her eye's alight. " I can heal their bodies…but you can heal their hearts. "

Tohru stood dumbfounded before the woman, speechless, and curious. " You…heal their bodies? I-I don't understand? "

The excitement in Shizuka's eye's faltered, but she was quite and didn't speak a word.

A/N: Okay, it's short. I wrote this for lack of a good idea as it's a filler chapter and I wrote it in my accounting class. Sorry. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't know how to go about it.

Chapter Five

Her stokes were smooth and high, the manner in which the bow slid elegantly against the strings caused her eyes to roll back in her head and her lids to flutter closed. The lilt and the depth switched and united, up and down, back and forth.

Her most prized pozession.

It spoke of sorrow and honey cakes, a darkened room and imagination.

He watched her play and everytime, he lost a piece of himself. Her violin...he hated it. He adored it. It was evil and good, hurt and heal.

She was teaching Momiji the cello.

The boy fumbled but never gave up and before long, he could bow a diddy, clapping excitedly with each break.

The season was changing and his records needed to be updated.

Everyday was just the same and different. Sohma house knew no violin, no ulgy woman, and certantly no protector.

And now that it did...

She had did it again...

Hiro's affections had strayed to Akito's ear and when ready to strike, she had moved in the way, insulting him, moving to fight him, directing his anger away from the boy and onto herself.

Tohru had been on edge after the incident, willing to visit the house in hopes to comfort her.

' She said...she has no power to cure the curse. But Akito is part of it. If she can protect you from him, then she would have made life much more bearable. '

Hatori was silent at Tohru's admission as the girl began to cry, berrating herself for not speaking sooner.

Her body broken, it mattered not to her. He would kill her eventually.

He told her such.

And she smiled, ' When he loves, he will not hurt anyone anymore. '

' What do you propose? '

' We find him someone to love. ' He snorted at the suggestion. Matchmaking was somehting best left to Shigure's novels.

' You do realize you are married to the man? '

She shrugged, ' Divorced and done. You know are marriage is in name only. He cannot stand the sight of me. '

Hattori looked to her, skeptical, ' Do you have anyone in mind who would remotely even consider friendship with Akito, much less marriage? '

Her plan was preposterous.

' I do. '

That's when Tohru Honda started being called to visit the main house.


End file.
